marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Inhumans Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stefano Caselli | Quotation = Because... what we're about to attempt here? It isn't just... super hero stuff. It's political. And that means we either convince the world it's better off with us in it --''' or we find ourselves at '''war... with everyone. | Speaker = Crystal | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = James Asmus | Writer1_2 = Charles Soule | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Penciler1_2 = Nico Leon | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Unidentified paramilitary faction ** ** Various unnamed members Other Characters: * Countless unnamed Australians * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** New South Wales **** ***** ***** Australia Square **** ** *** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Gorgon, Flint and Grid fly into the Terrigen Cloud to collect a sample for research. Flint protests being sent outside their jet when they could just attach equipment to the hull. Gorgon says their jet is equipped but he sent him out there not only to train him, but so that the Royal Inhumans can make an impressive entrance. The trio later travel to Sydney, Austrailia, where the Terrigen Cloud has attracted disaster tourists. They meet a fellow Inhuman named Captain Swain, who commands the Royal Inhuman Vessel. Gorgon and Flint that not that Crystal and Naja are absent. In Australia Square, a paramilitary group have a rally to protest the Terrigen Cloud and the Australian government allowing Inhumans onto their home soil. They have a newly transformed NuHuman in a cage for display. Suddenly, Crystal makes a dramatic entrance, declaring the hate group inhumane for caging the poor girl. When the paramilitary leader starts ranting on how Inhumans must die before they take their humanity, Crystal retaliates with water and earth attacks. Suddenly, a member of the group, Jack, is revealed to be a NuHuman and he blames Crystal for his transformation. He overpowers her, as he reveals that his body had been disfigured after numerous attempts to commit suicide. Suddenly, his comrades turn their guns on him, accusing him of being a sleeper agent. Jack protests that he's still human but they don't believe him. Before they could execute him, Crystal uses a rock to block their fire. At that moment, Gorgon and his party arrive. Grid relieves the paramilitary goons of their weapons before Flint brings down a powerful shockwave that finishes them off. Gorgon complements him for a job well done, but Flint confesses that he didn't mean for his attack to be that powerful. It turns out that Crystal was merely distracting the paramilitary group while a cloaked Naja freed the captive NuHuman, who is surprisingly calm amidst all the excitement. Jack recovers and attempts to attack Crystal but she restrains him with rock and pulls the air out of his lungs. Flint happily embraces Naja, who remarks that he's gotten stronger. Everyone then turn their attention to the NuHuman, who introduces herself as Ash Minnick, and explains that she lost her emotions after her Terrigenesis. Crystal and Gorgon follow up with Medusa over the day's events and the political drama. After her sister left the room, Crystal takes a drink at the bar. She discusses with Gorgon about his paralyzed situation, reminding that Charles Xavier trained his X-Men from a wheelchair. Suddenly, a hologram of Swain appears, announcing they arrived at one of the Skyspears. Gorgon tells Crystal that one of the glyphs on the Skyspear is in an old Inhuman dialect that translates to "genocide". Grid suggests that it could be a coincidence. Crystal designates them false cognates. She then states that the cloud passes through foreign countries allows them access and they need to figure out these Skyspears. Suddenly, she is interrupted by Swain, who announces that the cloud has passed through a military dictatorship country called Sin-Cong. | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = James Asmus | Penciler2_1 = Nico Leon | Inker2_1 = Nico Leon | Colourist2_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Charles Beacham | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** Dmitri *** Various Unnamed Delegates ** Various Unnamed Personnel ** Various Unnamed U.N. Soldiers Other Characters: * * * Numerous Unnamed Inhumans * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = Three months previously, Swain welcomes a United Nations delegation to the R.I.V. However, her claims of the Inhumans being on a humanitarian mission are met with skepticism from a man communicating via teleconference, who reminds that Terrigen gives Inhumans powers and inquiries how can he and his colleague know that the Inhumans are putting up an illusion, telepathic or otherwise. Swain reminds that she had got a tail and can barely open a door with it. Thus she allows the delegates to touch anything that looks suspicious. Swain proceeds to give the delegates a tour of the R.I.V. The man on teleconference later interrupts her, demanding to know why they should trust foreign nationals to enforce their agenda in any country they see fit. An African man pipes in that the Terrigen has been making mutants very sick. While admittedly, some are pleased by this development, but others believe it was a deliberate attack. Swain assures them until Crystal returns from her mission, she can say that the Inhumans have no intention of occupying any country and compares their mission to organization such as Doctors Without Borders and the Red Cross. Suddenly, a mutant named Frenzy attacks the R.I.V. in retaliation for the Terrigen affecting her kind. Thankfully, Crystal arrives in time to save Swain and the delegates and repels Frenzy from the ship. After seeing the delegates off, Crystals reveals to Swain that Frenzy is in the brig and the whole fight was an act. Frenzy agreed to it in exchange for the Inhumans' aid for mutants. Swain is appalled by the deception, but Crystal argues that it's better than the whole world uniting against Inhumans. | Solicit = As the Terrigen Clouds move around the world they leave in their wake the wrecked lives of the Inhumanized. Crystal and her team are tasked to help as many of these NuHumans as possible, but it’s not going to be easy. Not only are views of these new super-powered people varied (from fear to anger to amazement) but even those who get the powers aren’t always glad to get them. Add to that the nineteen mysterious Skyspears that recently crashed into the Earth, and the Inhuman world just got a lot more complicated. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}